The Best Outcome
by Allomyrina
Summary: Kaito finally relieved himself and confessed he killed Kokichi. Everybody is forced to vote and the Ultimate Astronaut is designated as the culprit. Then… Monokuma decided to announce the true culprit was Maki and therefore she won the Killing Game. But impossible is possible, right?


**The Best Outcome**

(Thank a lot to Bellgram for being my beta)

"Stop it, that's enough!"

With an impressive pose, like the Hero who slammed the Dragon, Kaito got out the exisal.

"Alright, don't get it wrong! I'm definitely the culprit, you got it! I'm the one who killed Kokichi! Don't worry, guys. I'll explain everything. But before that. It's voting time."

Before anyone could express their surprise, Monokuma's weird and terrifying "upupup" laugh reverberated in the trial's room.

"Since when you're the one who can decide of that? Whatever, so be it. You heard that guys? It's… voting time!"

Shuichi was crying. "Kaito, no…"

But there was nothing they could do. So for the fifth time, in a confused moment, everybody was forced to choose their friend and the guilty slot machine began to run, until it stopped to designate… Kaito.

"Congratulations! You're all going to die!"

A confused silence followed this declaration as the black and white bear was burst out laughing.

"WHAT? WHY?" screamed Kaito astonished.

The bear tilted his head. "Mmm? Why? Isn't that obvious? Have you forgotten the rule, guys? You have to vote for the culprit. And the culprit is… Maki!"

"NO! That's fucking impossible!"

Burning with rage, Kaito described, as quickly and precisely he could, his interactions with Kokichi. "Did you heard that you stupid bear?! Do you fucking understand now?! I COOPERATED with Kokichi! I KILLED him by crushing him with the press! I'm the CULPRIT! If you think I'm not the culprit, then explain yourself!"

Monokuma seemed deeply offended. "Why should I explain myself? Ask your detective. He can give you the answer."

Shuichi looked confusedly at Maki who seemed to be as shocked at him. Maki was the culprit? They were wrong? But… how?

"That's pretty simple though. Too bad! Well, are you ready? Because I prepared a super punishment for you all!"

Himiko became livid, let out a distressed cry and fell on the floor. Keebo rushed to her side, then proceeded to shake her. "Himiko! Himiko!" But the girl had passed out.

Tsumugi, who was weirdly calm considering their life-endangering situation, was observing Monokuma with annoyance.

She sighed, adjusting her glasses. "I know you're angry because you couldn't have known who was in the exisal, but… This isn't funny, Monokuma… Kaito just confessed himself…"

The bear turned to her and started to play with a test-tube which appeared from nowhere.

"Do you know what this is?"

There was a pink liquid inside.

"Is it… blood?" Tsumugi replied. Anxiety became perceptible in her voice.

"Indeed! Such a beautiful colour, isn't it? Oh, this reminds me of my cute daughter. I miss her so much. It's so revolting to think this horrible bug killed her! It was so brutal! Giving birth to an abomination like that! She probably suffered a lot… My poor little thing…"

Tsumugi whined, hiding her face in her hand. "Stop! I don't want to remember Gonta's death!"

Monokuma shivered. "Me neither! I was so disgusted after his execution that I had to put insecticide all over his lab. But I'm feeling better now that I've killed all his beloved bugs!

-You didn't need to do that! They're living beings! You're the one who killed your own children anyway!" yelled Keebo.

"That is an awful accusation! I would never do that to my cute children!"

"Enough. What are you trying to say? Why are you talking about blood? Why am I the culprit? Explain yourself!" Asked Maki with a very cold tone. She was losing patience.

Monokuma ignored her and opened a book named Understanding Affinity by Blood Type.

"So O-type are supposed to have qualities like being confident, self-determined, ambitious and strong-willed? It sure matches Kaito's!

Mmm… I wonder if Kokichi who's A-type was actually reserved and sensible…"

Shuichi's eyes widened. "D-Did you do a blood test?"

Monokuma snapped his fingers. "Exactly! I simply drank the blood on the murder scene and… dadada… I knew what blood type it was. And therefore who was dead! What? You're not going to tell me you're surprised? I can do a lot of stuff you know! For example, even if my legs are short I can still use a bicycle!"

Monokuma's triumphant posture didn't last long as he shamefully looked at the ground like a child that had just been grounded by his parents.

"That's a lie… When I drank the blood, it gave me a horrible belly ache… Then I had to spend several hours in the bathroom. I may be look tough but I have a very fragile stomach… But I really can use a bicycle!"

Then the bear jumped from his seat and stretching his body he approached Shuichi who instinctively step backward.

"So, I guess you're all wondering how a normal bear like me in an ordinary place like this academy did something as difficult as a blood-test. I went to the Ultimate Detective's lab. Blood tests are pretty common today when a murder occurs! I found everything I needed right here!"

Shuichi felt everybody staring at him, but he couldn't avert his eyes from Monokuma's red gleaming pupil. Was that the truth or just another lie?

He was a little relieved to see the bear continuing his tirade instead of asking him embarrassing questions.

"The victim of this Trial was never a problem. For me, at least! Upupupu!

If it was, I could have delayed the Trial to fix the press. I always give you the time to found all the necessary clues during an investigation. Why wouldn't I have done the same for me? Because I didn't need it. So? Is your curiosity satisfied? Can I execute you all now?"

"Of course not!" Kaito yelled. His body was shaking more out of anger than exhaustion. "What the hell?! This explains nothing! Was this Trial a joke?! Maki isn't the culprit! I am!"

Monokuma glared at him, his paw revealing shiny and dangerous claws. "A joke?! How dare you?! I worked really hard to prepare for those Trials! I'm the only one here who would never lie or try to use anything to give myself the advantage!"

Then the black and white bear changed his angry expression to a more curious one. "So? Have you a proof of her innocence?

-I just explained everything! I was here! I'm the one who killed Kokichi!"

Monokuma looked very disappointed. "That's not a proof at all… I was expecting something better… Saying the same thing again and again isn't going to work…"

Despite his illness, the astronaut was shouting even louder. This kind of ending was too much for him to bear. "Why are you still accusing Maki anyway?! We already proved her innocence during this stupid Trial!"

Monokuma put his paw on his chin, a very concentrated expression on his face. It was as if he was trying to remember something he forgot long ago.

"Um? What do you mean? We suspected Maki at some point. But I don't recall that we ever proved she couldn't be the murderer. I have my own way of knowing the truth. I can confirm that Maki's testimony was true. However, I have no idea what happened between you and Kokichi. So, I have proof Maki could have killed Kokichi. But I don't have proof she didn't kill him."

Kaito was staring at him with incredulity. "Wha-?!"

The bear cut him before the astronaut could complain again. "It's very simple: the poison could have killed Kokichi before he was crushed. You even told us he was dying when you were going to kill him. So nothing can prove he was really alive when the press crushed him. Did you guys really forget something simple like that? Upupupu…"

Kaito's voiced cracked a little. "T-That's exactly the same for me! You have proof I could have killed Kokichi! But you have no proof I didn't kill him! He could have died after the press crush him! I mean- No! The press killed him! I killed him!"

This discussion was exhausting him and he was feeling the strength leave his body.

Monokuma raised his shoulders. "No, I don't have any proof you killed Kokichi. I just don't have any proof Kokichi was still alive at the time. But it's true, there's doubt. But as the judge of this Trial, I count that as not enough proof for your case. That's what a good judge should do. And that's why Maki is the culprit."

"You want real proof! Then, look at that! That's exactly what Kokichi wanted! I'm the culprit!"

He threw Kokichi's script at Monokuma who avidly flipped through it, but dropped it quickly. "There's nothing here involving being poisoned by Maki. If anything, that's even more suspicious."

Ignoring his pain and swallowing the blood about to drop out of his mouth, Kaito shouted, "He was alive at that point! I saw it!"

In that moment, there was something somewhat disturbing in Monokuma's expression and even Kaito couldn't help but keep quiet.

"You went to his side and observed how your classmate's organs and bones exploded as the press crushed him, only to be sure the poison didn't kill him before the press? Upupupu.

A testimony like that can't be call a proof. Especially since you already lied during a Trial to protect Maki before. I know the little liar is dead, but nobody will miss him. He doesn't need to be replaced."

Kaito's anger started to die as he became paler and paler.

Had Kokichi really wanted to stop this Killing Game? Kaito wouldn't pretend to understand what the self-proclaimed Supreme Leader had really wanted. But he knew what he, Kaito Momota Luminary of the Stars, wanted: to save Maki.

Had Kokichi somehow trapped him? What had been his real goal? Had he thought of Monokuma's malice and Maki still being accused? Because of all that, he couldn't prove Maki's innocence. Was she really innocent anyway? Yes! Of course she was!

"B-But I… killed him… I killed…"

Seeing his friend demoralized, Shuichi decided to take the floor. "Kaito is right! Even if you decided he isn't the culprit, you can't prove that! If you punished the wrong culprit, this Trial is meaningless!"

Monokuma's giggles made him shiver.

"Upupupu… Meaningless? If I punished the wrong culprit? Really?"

"… … …"

"Well, you're right! Of course! But I'm trying to be the fairest judge possible here!"

Keebo mumbled, thinking aloud. "I wonder… What if Kokichi managed to kill himself somehow before the press crushed him? Could he did that?"

Tsumugi whispered in his ear. "Please, don't make this Trial even more complicated than it already is…"

Eventually the bear announced: "Since none of us -not even the culprits themselves- know who the real culprit is, I think in those circumstances the rule 'first come, first served' should be applied. Maki was the first to act so she should be reward for that."

Energized to see the bear accepting a new debate, the astronaut was the first one to react. "This rule is fucking stupid!"

Monokuma couldn't help but laugh. "Upupupu! That's true! I don't like this rule either! I just decided that because it would be easier for you since Angie and Tenko's murderer was the same person. See. I'm really nice, aren't I? So, let's find something else then. Something better fitting this situation."

The bear take a moment of deep reflection, as the others were waiting with fear. "Let's say… Maki and Kaito are both culprits. So, none of them should be considered innocent. Especially not Maki, since she attacked Kokichi with murderous intentions. Unlike Kaito, who cooperated with him? Poor little Kokichi is dead after all… Justice must be done!"

Suddenly the guilty slot machine activated itself and stopped once again on Kaito.

"You choose Kaito! You're right! He's a culprit! Then… Congratulation. He's gonna be executed!"

At that moment, Kaito would have jumped as if he had just won a flight in space. Instead, he was so tired, he could only express relief.

But the bear didn't stop. "However… You didn't vote for Maki, who is equally, if not more, guilty.

Congratulation! Which means… The rest of you are gonna be executed. And Maki is the only survivor!"

Kaito's heart sunk while the bear applauded, drying tears running on his face. "First the Ultimate Astronaut Execution, then everybody's Punishment! What a great game! I'm so sad it's already ending…"

Kaito was so shocked by Monokuma's announcement that he lost his ability to speak, only making out a weird, low pitched grunt.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! That… That's-" Shuichi, his voice shaking with panic, tried to argue. But he knew it was useless and the bear shut him up.

"That's completely fair. At the end, you're the one who made a mistake, guys. You should have voted equally for Kaito and Maki. But you were so focused on who was the real victim, you forgot this Trial was about finding the culprit. We're not playing "who's hiding behind a robot here"!"

A long and terrifying silence followed. Were they were going to die here, in this insane academy?

Himiko was still lying on the floor. Keebo's eyes were strangely blank, like his mind had shut down. Tsumugi was hiding her sobbing face in her hands. Shuichi was confused and was still trying to figure a way out of this. Kaito seemed like a wax statue, slowly but inevitably melting.

Then Maki stood with a resolved tone. "Monokuma, you're wrong. That's still unfair. You participated in his Trial with us. So you should have shared your doubt concerning me. Even if the vote was over, we just had another debate. In those circumstances, you shouldn't consider the Trial over and you should let everybody vote again."

She had the feeling if she tried to threaten the bear by adding he should be punished like the others, he would accept.

Monokuma went silent for a second then happily said: "Alright! I never wanted to vote anyway! The one who wanted that was Kaito. But-"

Maki didn't let him continue. She didn't want to let the bear impose his will again. "Since this Trial isn't really over. I want to speak one more about the poison I used and Kaito's testimony before voting."

"Sooo-…" the bear began, but once again, Maki continued to speak, ignoring him.

"I agree with Monokuma. Kokichi didn't die because he was crushed. He was poisoned. By me. And I can prove it."

Everyone was astonished. Less by the fact Maki was trying to sacrifice her life for them, or seeing the bear easily accepting her request than the point she was making. Could the poison have really killed Kokichi? Had there been something Maki was hiding from Monokuma before?

"If the poison was that slow, why would I have left Kaito alone with … someone like him? I was stronger than him, I poisoned him, and I had a weapon and an exisal. So why I didn't take Kaito with me or kill Kokichi immediately?"

"-Because you panicked!"

Maki's stare was colder than ever as she turned to face the person who had screamed. Of course it was Kaito. Shuichi tried to put his hand on his shoulder to stop him, but the astronaut moved away from him and stepped closer to Maki.

"I… panicked? Don't be ridiculous. I was trained to restrain my emotions and even to accept my own death."

"-You're a sensible girl! We became friends! You didn't want to lose us! And girls tend to overreact when it comes to their feelings!"

"-Are you implying I'm stupid enough to make such mistakes? Because of feelings? That's your argument?"

"-If that's what you mean, then… Yes! You're stupid!"

Maki froze a second, stupefied by Kaito's answer, then couldn't help but nervously and softly laugh.

"You panicked and because of that, you even let Kokichi take the antidote by accident!" continued Kaito.

She snapped out of it and her eyes clouded with sadness. She take a moment to think before answering. "That's right… I gave him the antidote. Or at least I thought I did… My real mistake here was overestimating you…And underestimating Kokichi… I thought you were still stronger than him… That was a stupid mistake that lead us to this silly trial… But if I take such risky move that's because I knew I had to act fast! "

Once again, her expression hardened and she spoke with a voice devoid of feeling.

"I would like to finish to explain. But let me remind you something beforehand… Your only argument here is my supposed over-sensitivity and my will to protect… my friends, right?"

"-Of course, Makiroll! You only became an assassin because you wanted to protect your friend and the orphanage, right?! I know you're"-

"-Yes. I was sensitive back then. But this was before my training. Now the friend I wanted to protect is dead and I understood long ago that the orphanage was corrupt… My priority here was to kill Kokichi. But it's true. I wanted to save you. But that's not because of some… feelings. It's because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of… collateral damages."

Kaito stepped forward and he passed his arm around Shuichi's neck in a friendly gesture and winked at her. "Makiroll. Stop that. Monokuma's right: we don't need another liar. I know you care about us."

He looked into her eyes, but this time he couldn't see anything but emptiness. "If I was that sensitive and my friends had become that important to me, why did I tried to kill all of them during this Trial only to kill my target?"

He was suddenly lost. For a moment, he had forgotten what Maki had tried to do.

"Man, sensitive girls are sure complicated… But, Makiroll, if you really don't care about us, why do you want now to be chosen as the culprit?

She simply said: "I am an Assassin. My target is dead. So now I have no reason to kill people for my own sake…"

Kaito wanted to shake her by her shoulders, but he knew Maki wouldn't appreciate that and he was too weak to do that anyway. He rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Makiroll, I-"

"-Kaito, can you shut up? I would like to finish my testimony…"

But louder than ever, he replied with a determined smile, pointing himself with a thump.

"No! Because I'm the culprit! And I'm going to prove it! I killed Kokichi! Just believe in me, Makiroll! Everything's going to be fine!"

Her reaction wasn't what he expected. She brandished a knife, threatening him. He could feel the cold blade against his cheeks. Her entire body was shaking, tears shining in her eyes. "W-Why are you so stupid?! D-Do you want to die?! Can't you understand the situation we're in?! Why do you want to be the hero so badly?!"

Shuichi tried again to put his hand on his shoulder. This time, Kaito didn't try to avoid him, but before the detective could say anything, he groaned. "I see… This is just like the last Trial with Gonta, isn't it? … Okay… I understand. I'll shut up if you want. Go ahead, Makiroll." Then he smirked. "But I'm the culprit! I just need a little break then I'm going to show you all!"

She gave him an annoyed look, then she let out a tired sigh.

"Then I'm going to retake it from the beginning. If I had really wanted to make Kokichi speak, I would have used cuffs and tortured him… I wouldn't have used something hazardous like a poison with a very slow effect which could allow him to continue his evil business. Especially when I knew Kokichi was a liar. I knew he probably wouldn't reveal anything to me or worse, he would try to mess with me. I had absolutely no reason to listen to his stupid lies. That's why I chose a painful and, more importantly, an effective poison. Like I already said, if that poison wasn't that efficient, I would have taken Kaito with me and let Kokichi die alone. But since the poison would weaken them quickly, I knew moving him was risky and if I didn't act fast it could be fatal…

The only thing I didn't take into account was that electro bomb and Kokichi's twisted mind…

But it's unlikely they made their plan in time. Kaito already told us Kokichi asked him to help him after I gave him the antidote. Time was running out. Kaito needed time to understand, accept and help him enact such stupid plan. Kaito may be a stupid believer, but he isn't stupid enough to go under a press with Kokichi pushing the button when he had just managed to make Gonta kill Miu for him.

Since Kokichi left those weird instructions, Kaito could have done the rest by himself to give his testimony more influence. … Probably to protect me… He spends too much time thinking he's a hero…"

Then, after a long silence where Kaito restrained himself from speaking, she finally added with determination. "Monokuma do you agree?"

The bear, who was juggling with the test-tube containing Kokichi's blood, jumped when she spoke to him, making him miss the tube and shattering it into pieces and splatters of blood on the floor.

"Just as I thought, that was also a very disappointed testimony… But… I'm going to accept it anyway. Alright, guys, ready to vote again?"

"No! This is bullshit! I'm-!" Kaito coughed and hid his face with his hand, swallowing with difficulty. This time, even if he wanted to argue, it was becoming too difficult to speak. But he couldn't fail. Impossible was possible!

Ignoring him, Maki turned to the others with a calm expression and a small smile on her face. This was the best outcome possible. The astronaut was alive and the nuisance that was Kokichi was no more.

"Please everyone… Vote for me… I have no regret. Take care of Kaito, Shuichi."

Everybody gloomily acquiesced, except Kaito, looking at her with feverish eyes. He seemed to want to say something but his extreme exhaustion prevented him from doing so.

"Let's vote. Again."

Keebo looked at Himiko laying on the floor.

"I guess we really have to wake up her…"

Gently, the robot shook the little magician. Himiko rubbed her eyes, then yawned. She stared at them, then, remembering everything, she started to sweat violently before Keebo described the situation in few confused words. She simply nodded, not asking further explanations, more sadness filling her eyes.

This time, Maki's name was sorted instead of Kaito.

Suddenly Tsumugi started to sob. "I'm so sorry! So sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Maki concerned. "You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who didn't kill Kokichi right away."

Tears running on her face, the cosplayer seemed to plead forgiveness. "Maybe… Maybe you wouldn't have been so reckless if I didn't find the Flashlight"

"-The Flashlight? What do you mean?"

"-If Kokichi had a plan to stop that Killing Game, maybe the Mastermind sent us the Flashback Light to try to stop him…? The light gave us Hope… And I'm the one who brought you that… So, I'm sorry…"

Maki shock her head. "No. I don't care about the Outside World. Whatever is it, destroyed or not. Nothing is waiting for me out there anyway. Do you really think I'm the kind of person who would be sitting in my room and doing nothing when the first person who ever cared about me was in danger and I could easily kill the person who had pretended to be responsible for our suffering since the beginning? No… This was an obvious outcome… Killing Kokichi was the most logical solution to me."

She added: "Because… I would risk anything and anybody's life else only to avenge him… Kaito… Kaito was my Hope."

She was relieved and felt no fear. For the first time, her expression was nothing but tenderness. A part of her wanted to express her feelings to Kaito. But she was going to die, no need to make the situation sadder than it was.

She realized that during the short time in this insane academy, she had been happier than all of her past years as an assassin.

"Oh, you should use the Flashback Light as an excuse. It's always better to blame the fault on something else. With no guilt, you're happier. You're still going to find a way to progress and not being restrained by the sad truth of being an incurable imbecile. Several paths can lead to the same point. Think about that, folks! This moment of reflection was brought by Monokuma, the most adorable mascot! Being guilty, not voting, death. Different paths, same fate!"

Monokuma's laugh resonate in the Trial's room as Maki jumped with horror, looking at the number for votes fearing to understand. The bear was right: someone hadn't voted. Kaito hadn't voted.

She wanted to scream at him, hit him. He was trying to smile, his face was deadly white and he couldn't keep his blood from leaking anymore. The truth hit her: Kaito had probably already been dying before this Trial began. But why? How?

Kaito tried to speak. "I…"

But the sentence died. He made a weird sound, then coughed more blood. He simply took her hand, then shrugged his shoulder, meaning "…Not a big deal."

Maki started to cry hysterically with loud, dry sobs, hugging him with despair. Kaito wished he could talk a little more, reassure her about life and death, telling her he would be with her.

Monokuma cleared his throat. "This really make me want to activate my auto-destruction and let one of my novemdecillion copies see this boring scene instead. But let's just say I can't. You know for the sake of… Whatever. You probably get it. That would still me anyway. I know you guys like to talk and talk about your feelings after a Trial again and again and again and again. But sorry, I'm losing my patience. I've been way too nice during this Trial. Upupupupupu! Well, that's a lie! Honestly, at first I thought I wasn't going to complicate this Trial and just let Kaito die instead of Maki. But these circumstances are too perfect! It would be a shame to not enjoy such an outcome! What beautiful despair! And now, it's… Punishment Time!"

Maki couldn't completely process what had happened to her. When and how had she stopped hugging Kaito against her?

She found herself with a katana in her hand in a dark and long room. At the opposite side, in a spot lit by the moon, Kaito, was there, spitting blood, with Monokuma forcing him to observe the sky through a telescope. What exactly was that bear doing to him?

But before making a step further, she was suddenly struck by countless cuts and shoots. Through the pain, she spotted countless other Monokuma hiding there.

So her punishment had started? Was that what this was supposed to be? Bad assassins who couldn't kill her in one blow, but slowly and painfully hurting her? What a stupid idea!

Losing Kaito was nothing compared to that!

She found resolution. Even if she had to kill him herself, it would still be better than a Monokuma's sadistic punishment! She had to reach him! Fast!

Destroying as much Monokuma as she could with her knife, ignoring the pain, she forced her way through, rushing to the opposite side. Quickly, she was covered in blood and could barely stand.

More pain, more blood, less Monokuma, closer to Kaito. She was almost at his side!

Something touched her foot and she crashed, spilling blood all around her.

She could hardly move anymore. Her all body was trembling. Whatever! Even though she couldn't fight anyone, she could still crawl despite Monokuma's attacks!

Just a little more! She was so close to him now!

Oh, no! Her vision started to blacken! She had to be stronger! She had to continue! She had to reach him! "Please, at least let me be with him one last time!"

Kaito fell unconscious on the floor and Monokuma jumped on him, using his body as a stepping stool as he looked through the telescope. No! No! Not now!

The moonlight became pink. She could see his face: Kaito was laying in his own blood, his eyes were open, empty. He was dead.

An agonizing pain shot through her chest. Something probably pierced her heart. But, as her conscience was fading into nothingness, a last thought came to her mind. Maybe it was just the grief of losing him. Maybe it was… Despair.


End file.
